marvelvscapcomfandomcom-20200223-history
Hsien-Ko
"''You should run while you can''!" '-Hsien-Ko when first in line-up' Hsien-Ko (Lei-Lei in Japan) is a video game character from Capcom's fighting game series Darkstalkers (Vampire in Japan). She appears in Marvel vs. Capcom 3 alongside Morrigan and Felicia. She is a jiāngshī, a type of zombie from Chinese folklore. Backstory Hsien-Ko (pronounced Shen ko) was born around the 1730s with a twin named Mei-Ling (Lin-Lin in Japan). During this time, ghosts and spirits of the dead arose from their resting places and attacked a rural Chinese village. After their mother was killed by a powerful demon (said to be Pyron), she and her sister decided to use Tensei-no-Jutsu to save her, but they used a prohibited sub-division of this technique, Igyo Tenshin-no-Jutsu, and fought to release their mother's soul from the dark. This turned the twins into a jiāngshī (僵屍 "stiff corpse"), a type of Chinese vampire. This, however, also gave the two unusual abilities which the two use to fight for their purposes. Mei-Ling is actually the ward-paper (fú) on Hsien-ko's hat. Hsien-ko's powers cannot be fully controlled unless Mei-Ling does so herself when she becomes the ward-paper. If she separates from Hsien-ko, many of Hsien-Ko's abilities no longer work, so they essentially fight as one. Hsien-Ko is the "body", and Mei-Ling the "mind". Once in a while, Mei-Ling does come out to team up with Hsien-Ko (as seen by their Dark Force ability in Darkstalkers 3). In the anime, Hsien-Ko seems to be more in control of her body, as she is warned by her sister not to kill their assailiants when they are attacked by a group of drunk humans. The two fight many battles during Night Warriors, and eventually win the freedom of their mother's soul, but at the cost of their own lives. Yet, before their death, the spirit of their mother claims she will not let oblivion become their reward, and the twins' souls are reborn as infants in a new life. In Vampire Savior, the reincarnated sisters live a happy, normal life. However, on their sixteenth birthday, weird things begin to happen to them. They have the same dreams, and the next night, they fall into a coma, and their souls were transported to the Dark Realm, which called to them. They found themselves in weird costumes, and although their memories of their past life are sketchy, things begin to slowly come back to them. They regained their unique power of transformation they had lost during the death of the life preceding this one. Now as saviors and hunters once more, they must find their way home to Earth Realm. After the events of Vampire Savior, the sisters are engulfed by darkness, but their mother's spirit saves them, and they return back home as humans once more. In-game Story In Marvel vs. Capcom 3, Hsien-Ko and Mei-Ling try to take advantage of the merging worlds to meet the Sorcerer Supreme of the other world and ask him to save their mother's soul. During her search for Dr. Strange, Hsien-Ko was attacked by heroes who viewed her as an intruder, much to her confusion. In her ending, the twins finally meet Dr. Strange to make their request. Before Strange agrees, Hsien-Ko asks him if they did something wrong to provoke the attacks from "comic book superheroes." Stephen assures them they did no wrong since they were just trying to save their mother. He proceeds to not only saves their mother, but also makes Hsien-Ko and Mei-Ling human again. However, it is revealed that this was actually a comic book drawn up by Hsien-Ko, while Mei-Ling criticizes its quality. Gameplay Attacks *'Anki Hou (Weapon Throw) - '''Projectile attack that has a chance to stun or throw a timebomb. Button used determines height and arc of throw. *'Henkyou Ki (Reflect Gong) '- Slow moving projectile attack that can reflect or absorb other projectiles. Can be done in the air. *'Sempuu Bu (Guillotine Swing)' - Hsien-Ko suspends herself on a chain and acts as a swinging blade. Could cancel into any normal or special attack at the end of her swing. Tapping button extends her swing duration. *'Houten Geki''' - Command Throws the opponent into the air, then falls down on Hsien-Ko while she spins in place. Hyper Combos *'Chireitou (Earth Spirit Blades) (Level 1) -' Hsien-Ko impales the ground with her arms, causing huge blades to come out of the ground, moving across the screen. Can attack downed opponents. *'Tenraiha (Heaven Thunder Destroyer) (Level 1) -' Hsien-Ko drops an anvil, raining down spiked balls to all over the opponent, damaging them and all who try to close in. Can damage downed opponents, preferably against corners. *'Daibakusou: Rimoukon (Great Exploding Dash: Detaching Fierce Soul) (Level 1)' - Mei-ling comes off Hsien-Ko's hat as the ward and appears in the foreground for a while. Hsien-Ko gains a glowing aura, which protects against flinching, but still vunerable towards grabs. Theme Song Hsien-Ko's theme is a remix of her original theme from Darkstalkers' Revenge. thumb|left|300px Trivia *Originally Hsien- Ko was on the "deconfirmed" list, as an interview with Nitsuma claimed that there would be no more Darkstalkers characters (when in fact this was an error on the translator, as he was only deconfirming werewolf J. Talbain in the original lineup of MvC3), causing her appearance to shock players who had seen the mistranslation. *There's an achievement, appropriately titled "Darkstalkers", for which the description states that one must "make a team composed of those who dwell in the darkness, and win a match" in the Arcade and Xbox 360 versions of the game. A similar achievement appeared in Marvel vs. Capcom 2 where "one must complete a Darkstalkers themed team". This started the speculation that Hsien-Ko would appear in the game as the third and final Darkstalkers character. *She was confirmed alongside Sentinel on January 27th, 2011. *During her winning pose she's seen juggling some weapons, just like in the Darkstalkers games. *She is one of four unlockable characters in the game, along with Sentinel, Akuma and Taskmaster. She use 6.000 player points. *In Marvel vs. Capcom 3, she is portrayed by Saori Hayami in Japanese and Hunter Austin in English. *Of all the claw using characters in this game (i.e. Wolverine, Felicia, X-23) , Hsien-Ko's is the only one whose claws are not a part of her body and are in fact just giant bladed gauntlets. *Hsien-Ko (along with Zero and Super Skrull) are the only characters to have a special quote against themselves. *In the Japanese version of the game, even with English audio on, partners call her out as Lei-Lei. *With the exception of Pocket Fighter, every game in which she has an ending ends with her and her sister becoming humans again. Screenshots med___HSIEN-KO0048-00000_bmp_jpgcopy_1280x720.jpg|Hsien-Ko Alternate Costume 1 Category:Capcom Characters Category:MvC3 Characters Category:Characters Category:Good Alignment Category:4th Wall Breakers